


I Think You're Beautiful

by Katybug1992



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [9]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2018-2019 NHL Season, F/M, Female Colton Parayko, Women in the NHL, female jaden schwartz, female robert thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27239083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: Matthew calmly took her hand and laced their fingers together, kissing her knuckles and said, “I think you’re beautiful.”And Robbi blushed, making Matthew grin widely.“You’re sweet,” Robbie replied, kissing his cheek.“Not so loud,” Matthew grumbled, fighting to keep the smile off his face, “I have a reputation.”
Relationships: Colton Parayko/Joel Edmundson (background), Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews (background), Robert Thomas/Matthew Tkachuk
Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You - Prompt List [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988572
Kudos: 10





	I Think You're Beautiful

Matthew happily agreed to be Robbi’s date to the ESPY’s and he had tried to hide his amusement at Robbi’s reaction to the dress the stylist had picked out for her.

“I look like I’m going to Prom,” Robbi pouted, looking at the poofy pink dress. The skirt was tule and the bodice was covered in beading. And it did look like a prom dress but Matthew was going to keep it to himself that it looked like a Prom dress that Robbi herself would have picked out for herself.

“You look -” Matthew tried to reassure her.

“I mean, look at Colton and Jaden!” Robbi grumbled, turning to Matthew and straightening out his pink tie - sue him, he wanted to match her.

And she had a point. Colton was in a short, tight red dress - she and Joel looking very much like THAT Hollywood couple.

Jaden, on the other hand, was in an elegant, floor length dark teal gown that shimmered when she moved. She and Toews looked like a fucking royal couple and that rock on Jaden’s finger was going to be the main story of the red carpet.

“I mean, even if I had a different dress… I look like a child next to them,” Robbi pouted, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

Matthew calmly took her hand and laced their fingers together, kissing her knuckles and said, “I think you’re beautiful.”

And Robbi blushed, making Matthew grin widely.

“You’re sweet,” Robbie replied, kissing his cheek.

“Not so loud,” Matthew grumbled, fighting to keep the smile off his face, “I have a reputation.”

Robbi just giggled in response before Jaden called her over for the fun pictures, before they got in the cars to head to the award show.


End file.
